kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is an upcoming game in the Kingdom Hearts series set to be released on the Sony PSP. The game is named after the unlockable trailer which appears at the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It was created by the same team that created Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Its Japanese release date is set for January 2010, and Nomura has said that the game will be definitely released by February 2010, even with delays. Story Ten years before Sora took up the Keyblade, a Keyblade Master, Master Xehanort and his apprentice, Vanitas suddenly disappear, and around the same time, a strange but malicious species known as the Unversed begin to appear. Believing this to be the foreshadowing of a great disaster, Keyblade Master Eraqus sends his three apprentices, Terra, Aqua and Ven to locate Master Xehanort and Vanitas. In Ultimania, when asked about Birth by Sleep, Nomura answered: "Birth by Sleep will be a very important game that collects everything about the series into one story. With the three main characters, the story is as big as one of the numbered Final Fantasies. We put in a lot of connections to it in Days, and I think that a lot of questions and unknowns from the previous game will be answered in Birth by Sleep. Also, there will be quite a few original characters from previous making an appearance. This game is set the farthest in the past of any other, so it connects to Kingdom Hearts, but the main characters are three that haven’t appeared in the other games. So how their story will end, which will of course be shown in the game, will leave you wondering even more after the game has finished." English Voice Acting Ventus :Jesse McCartney Experiment 626 :Chris Sanders Mickey Mouse :Bret Iwan Minnie Mouse :Russi Taylor Worlds and characters While the exact worlds present in the game, and their amount, is not totally certain or confirmed yet, quite a few worlds have been confirmed through staff interviews, playable demos, and magazine articles. Many of the characters within these worlds have also been revealed. Besides those listed below, it is thought that Atlantica, Castle Oblivion (likely as a cameo appearance), "Pinocchio's World", and the "Jungle Book" might also be present. Atlantica might be present because, in Kingdom Hearts, King Triton is seemingly aware of the events of this period. Castle Oblivion might appear due to its unknown past as well as its supposed connections to the Chambers of Repose and Waking. It's also possible that "Pinocchio's World" could appear because it was originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, but was removed. One other possible world could be one based on the 1967 version of the "Jungle Book" as it was originally confirmed for the first Kingdom Hearts, but was removed because of its similarities to Tarzan's world of Deep Jungle. Trailers Jump Festa 2008 trailer The trailer opens with the lines, "Sleep gives way to hidden fate." The video opens with Terra and Ven conversing in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, with Terra mentioning that Ven once rescued him. The next scene depicts Terra and Master Xehanort in the Gathering Place. Terra draws his Keyblade and demands that he tell him what he has done with "his friend's" heart. The video skips to a scene in the Olympus Coliseum, where Master Xehanort confronts a startled Ven and tells him to give up something in exchange for something he has lost. Several battle scenes are then shown. Mickey Mouse is seen training under Master Yen Sid in the mage's tower, holding the Star Seeker Keyblade. He is struck by Yen Sid's lightning and falls to the floor. Donald and Goofy gasp, but Mickey valiantly stands up and the Keyblade reappears in his hand. Yen Sid smiles admiringly. Maleficent is then shown in the forest of thorns in Enchanted Dominion, staring at a doorway. Behind her is Terra, who smiles proudly at her. Ven is shown admiring the Castle of Dreams as Cinderella, in her gown, enters the palace for the ball. Terra is seen standing on a beach, watching two little boys, possibly Sora and Riku, sparring with wooden swords. Ven is thrown to the ground by Vanitas in the Gathering Place, with a voice over from Master Xehanort stating that those who submit to darkness are not qualified to wield the Keyblade, and begging someone to defeat the darkness and correct his mistake. Terra, carrying an unconscious Ven, is then shown in Hollow Bastion shouting at someone that he uses his power only for his friends. The final scene depicts Ven standing on a beach, asking his unseen friend (possibly Aqua, as the shadow fits her figure) to erase him. The game logo ends the trailer. TGS 2008 trailer The trailer opens with the lines, "As for the begining of the story, where will it end." The video opens with Master Xehanort's line about his mistake's correction while showing Ven losing to Vanitas and Ven's request to be erased. Terra, Aqua and Ven gather at the bottom of some steps to meet someone (Master Erauqs). Cinderella is shown fleeing from the ball, losing her slipper. She tries to go back for it, but sees the Duke and runs away, passing Aqua in the process. Terra finds Snow White in her homeworld picking some flowers, and they briefly talk. In Cinderella's world, Lucifer almost strikes a mouse-sized Ven from behind, but is saved in time by Jaq, who throws a ball of yarn at Lucifer. Lucifer bumps the cabinet where Jaq is standing, causing Jaq to fall off. In Dwarf Woodland, Aqua looks into the Magic Mirror, which emits a powerful light that turns Aqua into an orb of light and pulls her in. Various battle scenes are then shown. Terra and Aqua are seen in the palace in Castle of Dreams, conversing about the Princesses of Heart and their decision to find them, hoping to find Master Xehanort along the way. In Enchanted Dominion, Terra and Maleficent are shown standing beside the sleeping Aurora. Maleficent tells Terra about the Princesses of Heart and how they are the key to ruling the universe. The next scene shows Maleficent tell Ven something, which Ven can't believe and which Aqua assures Ven is not true. Maleficent, however, insists that it is the truth. Terra is shown with Master Xehanort, demanding to know what he has done with "his friend's" heart. The final scene depicts Aqua questioning Maleficent in the forest of thorns about what she told Ven, about Terra succumbing to darkness for more power. Aqua denies it again, and Maleficent transforms into a dragon, preparing for an apparent battle. The game logo ends the trailer. TGS 2009 trailer The trailer opens with the lines, "In the fate of all, there is no such thing as chance." The first scene begins with Aqua, Ven, and Terra standing in a starlit area with a castle and town in the background; possibly Land of Departure. Aqua talks about a legend about a world with trees of star shaped fruits and how if people ever become separated, they’ll definitely meet again as long as they have their charms made of the fruit's skin. During this, Aqua presents Terra and Ven with good luck charms made up of seashells similar to the one Kairi gives Sora, except different colors. Terra’s is orange, Ven’s is green, and Aqua’s is blue. The three stick their hands out in a pact and then the scene switches. Master Eraqus is then shown talking to Aqua and Terra about the “Master Qualification Exam”, there are three large chairs behind him and Master Xehanort sits upon one to the right. Mickey is shown riding on a large book atop a whirlpool of water. Ven is awoken by Tinker Bell in Neverland. Hook examines the star fragment while holding Tinker Bell hostage against Ven. Terra converses with very a crying Cinderella in Castle of Dreams, and Aqua is shown in Lady Tremaine's house, asking the Grand Duke if she can try the slipper on. In Dwarf Woodlands, Ven approaches The Queen and gives her the poisoned apple. The Queen is shown speaking to Terra about Master Xehanort. A scene where Ven is talking with the Seven Dwarfs within their cottage is shown next. The same scene from Aqua's gameplay is shown where Aqua approaches the seven dwarves gathered around Snow White’s sleeping case. The next scene consists of Stitch being pursued by Unverse that are later defeated by Aqua. Also a small scene where Stitch gives Ven a stuffed toy (that looks like the lucky charm), and exclaims the word “Friend” to him. The next scene is with Stitch in his stolen red space cruiser with Ven on his Keyblade/Ship device. Several battle scenes are then shown. Ven is shown in the Gathering Place, confronting Vanitas, and the two prepare for an apparent battle, with Vanitas in a battle stance very much like Riku's. Following this scene, Terra is shown in the courtyard of their castle and Master Xehanort is walking down the stairway leading down. Following that, a short scene showing Aqua looking slighting confused in what looks like the same stained glass windowed palace from earlier scenes. Ven is then shown speaking to Even, dressed in a while lab coat. He tries to enter a castle, but Dilan and Aeleus block his way. The final scene depicts Terra, Aqua and Ven confronting Master Xehanort and Vanitas in the Gathering Place, reminiscent of the opening scene of the Birth by Sleep teaser, only without their armour. The field of Keyblades is shown, and Master Xehanort gives a brief speech about the Keyblade War. The game logo ends the trailer, with the release date for January 9th, 2010. Gallery File:BirthBySleep-Ven gameplay.jpg File:Castle of dreams.jpg File:Enchanted kingdom.jpg File:Terraandambers.jpg File:Bbs11.jpg File:Terra and Master Xehanort.jpg File:AquaGameplay.jpg File:Khbbscharas.jpg Notes and References See also * Birth by sleep (Video) * The Gathering * Unversed * Joint Struggle * Dimension Link * Command Board * Deck Command * Mode Change * Shoot Lock External links *Official JP website *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep at IGN de:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep fr:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep